


Alone

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2005. Mali Skywalker reflects on her choices and future after her famous father is killed. Prologue of sorts to a story I never wrote called 'Revenge of the Heart'. OC female character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

_She was alone._

Her eyes were hurting from the tears that threatened to jerk her down at memories that this place evoked in her.

Her father had died here, had died to save the fledgling Jedi Order, the New Jedi Order at least. She had often wondered what had made her father believe in the Jedi so much, and the tears were in sadness and in anger with her father for leaving her.

Her brother was going mad, housed in an asylum for the insane Jedi. She had abandoned all of her teachings to show her father that she was mad at him.

She had his old lightsaber, and as she touched the smooth metal she thought about his smile, the easy laughter, and the grim lines across his face that spoke of the wisdom more than the deep blue eyes, so deep of a blue that you could lose yourself in them.

 _Maybe Grandfather was right after all_ , she mused, thinking of the stories that she’d heard of her grandfather, whom many had hated and feared.

 _Why hate and fear him when he was only doing as ordered?_ Mali thought with a snort of indignation and contempt.

She placed a single rose on her father’s tombstone, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away, hating her weakness that was love for her father.

She pricked her finger on the sharp thorns of the ruby rose, and stared at the blood as it ran down her finger. She was of the blood of Jedi and Sith, of ordinary and extraordinary, of light and dark. She had the choice to go either way.

Mali gripped her hand closed, placed the black gloves on, and drew her hood over her dark blonde hair with black streaks.

 _I will avenge you father. Through the dark side of the Force,_ Mali sent to her father’s presence, a soft shadow. Sorrow caressed her face, but she turned away and ignored it.

As Mali left, a wind blew the rose off of the top of the tombstone to land at the base. The words that crossed it said, _Luke Skywalker, loving Son, Brother, Husband, Father and Friend. Rest in Peace, Son of Vader._

 


End file.
